Ginny's Advice
by LeilahBert
Summary: Ginny woke up thinking her day was going to be normal. Boy was she wrong.
1. The wrong morning

Ginny's Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Blah blah blah.

A/N: I thought this was funny. It is probably a one shot. It is told in the view point of Ginny.

This morning was suppose to be like any other morning at the Burrow. The only difference being that Harry was here. Don't get me wrong having Harry here is nice and all, but now I have to watch my every move to prevent my clumsiness around him. Every thought last year that I was over him; well I lied.

But Harry has absolutely nothing to do with this morning though. It started out fine. I woke up, went to the bathroom, and downstairs for breakfast.

That's when everything went wrong. First Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry were all in the living room. When I happened to ask why they weren't eating breakfast Fred and George starting going off about Mum. 

Hermione, being the smarty that she is proceed to tell me why, "Gin, we would be eating breakfast but your mum is sitting at the table crying. I tried to ask what was wrong, but she told me nothing." 

Ron then decide to add his unneeded input, "She hasn't even cooked breakfast and I'm bloody starving." Fred told him to shut up. Which was lucky for him because I might have hexed him if he didn't.

Now that I think about though my morning being all wrong is Harry's fault. And all he said was, "Ginny why don't you see if you can figure out what's wrong with her." 

See it was all his fault. Maybe. I didn't have to say yes but I was getting pretty hungry too. So there I was walking unsuspectingly into the kitchen. I sat down next to mum not knowing that everyone in the living were using the Extendable Ears.

I swear all I said was, "What's wrong Mum?" and I was doomed.

"I-I-I-it's your father." She said. 

Thinking that something terrible happened to him I said, "What about dad?"

"He-he won't have sex with me anymore." See doomed. But being the loveable daughter I am I decided to give Mum some advice. I know that the very thought of your parents having sex is nauseating, but I didn't care.

"Mum," I said. "Why don't you um spice things up a bit?" Now to make matters worse she didn't get what I was trying to say.

"How?" Err that just irritated me to know end.

"You know, role playing or um novelties." She just gave me the most oddest looks. It clearly stated that she did not understand a word I said. So I elaborated for her. "Playing muggle doctor. You be the doctor him the patient. Or you could surprise him at work. You know pop in for a quickie." After saying this she didn't even ask me where I got the ideas from. But I'll tell you: muggle romance novels. 

All she said was, "Ginny that is a wonderful idea. Thank you so much. Now I should start breakfast before Ron starves." After this I got up to go tell everyone everything was okay when you they came into the kitchen. I knew at that precise moment that they heard everything I said. They all looked at me horrified that I could know those kinds of things. I think I my have scarred Hermione for life.

Before they could even say anything I ran outside. I have been hiding ever since. I don't know what they will say when they find me. And that my friends is how my perfectly normally morning went all wrong.

A/N: I hope that you liked it and nobody read it that is to young to. Review please.


	2. The horrible afternoon

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: I doubt anyone cares but for those who do I decided to turn Ginny's Advice into a three part story. This part is my favorite. I am also sorry to anyone who cares that it took me so long to update.

Ginny's Advice Part 2

The Horrible Afternoon

If I thought that this morning was bad. This afternoon was worse. I'll start with right after I ran out of the house. 

I went to my hidden spot where nobody has ever been, not even Hermione. Whom I consider my best friend. I suppose I am her best (girl) friend. It's this minuscule clearing down by the lake. To get in you have to climb through wild primrose bushes. And there I wrote in this unenchanted diary about this morning.

I don't know which brother did it. But that brother will never, I repeat never, see the light of day when I am through with him. You probably want to know what I am jabbering about. Well seeing how I didn't have any breakfast I was starving by the time lunch came around. Thinking that I could just sneak in the Burrow grab a sandwich and get back here before Fred, George, Harry, Ron or Hermione saw me.

But no such luck. It was even worse. One of my brothers, I think it was Ron, flooed Bill and Charlie. And all my brothers, except the one that is a huge prat (Percy), had been watching the house and cornered me. Before I could even defend my self. Charlie grabbed me and pinned me down, while Bill poured an entire bottle of Veritaserum down my throat and forced me to swallow. An entire bottle.

Then they started questioning me. Harry, poor Harry, he tried to save me. But alas he could not. Seeing how Charlie hexed him with _Petrificus Totalus. _I am sad to say he could hear everything.

First it was Bill. "Ginny do you have a boyfriend?" 

Me: No.

Ron: What about Dean?

Me: I said that so you would shut up.

Charlie: H-have you ever had s-s-s-sex?

Me: No.

Fred: Then where did you learn about that stuff you told Mum?

Me: Muggle Romance novels.

George: Where did you get these novels?

I am so sorry. Please, please forgive me…

Me: Hermione.

Ron: Hermione? (He said this with an insane grin on his face.)

Me: Yes.

I think Ron has gone insane. I think I'll kill him just for his next question. Especially since he asked me with that insane grin.

Ron: Do you still like Harry as more then a friend?

I tried not to answer. I tried so hard but an entire bottle of that crap is hard to deal with.

Me: Ye- yes.

My guess is that they were shocked or something because some how I got away and got back here. So not only does all my brothers know but so does Harry. I just hope this day gets better. It can't get any worse. Can it?


End file.
